Hilo Rojo
by kenmaken
Summary: Special —El hilo puede estirarse y enredarse, pero nunca se romperá, así como el vínculo con esa persona.


No sé de dónde salió esto, solo que me di cuenta de que faltaban diez horas para entregar el reto y me dije "¡PUCHA TENGO QUE HACER EL RETO!", así que me puse a escribir. Hice diez borradores antes de que quedase este excremento, pero bueno.

¡El punto aquí es que al menos logro que a alguien le guste!

Muy bien, aquí va.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri, y por lo tanto de esos tipos japoneses de Game Freak y Nintendo._

_Advertencias: Specialshipping, OldRivalshipping. Ligeras (muy ligeras) referencias a otros ships. Posible OoC._

_Nota: Participa en ese sensual reto de "Dex Holders del Prof Oak", vean el link en el perfil de Taylor Rowan, Levy-chama y próximamente en el mío. Visiten el foro o significará que todos son unos hijos del Gengar._

* * *

Caminé con tranquilidad por el Bosque Viridian, tratando de no recordar esa extraña charla que acababa de tener con Blue sobre el "Hilo rojo del destino", me había incomodado lo suficiente como para hacerme levantar y salir de casa de Green apresuradamente.

Ella me contó sobre lo complicado que era eso. "El hilo puede estirarse y enredarse, pero nunca se romperá, así como el vínculo con esa persona", era extraño que Blue hablara de ello mientras pensaba en Silver, porque cuando Green pasó hacia la puerta, alegando tener que ayudar a Dalia a hacer unas cosas, juraría haber visto asomar un pequeño hilo rojo que los conectaba a ambos. Tal vez esa conversación me afectó demasiado y por ende ya estaba imaginando cosas.

Entonces me puse a pensar, ¿con quién estaba conectada? Tantos chicos en mi vida y, aunque no pudiera hablarle a la mitad por culpa de mi vergüenza, eso no evitaba que ellos me trataran como parte importante de sus vidas.

Ruby, por ejemplo, siempre era atento conmigo. Trataba de hacerme vestidos que al final no terminaba usando, pero de todas maneras estaba dispuesto a seguir con su tarea aunque yo los dejara al fondo de mi armario. Era un chico muy dulce y amable, quizás algo quisquilloso, pero no por eso egoísta. La última vez que lo había visto estaba en la boda de Wallace, su mentor, y Winona, allá en Hoenn. De todas maneras no me gustaba Ruby además de como un amigo.

Gold a veces me jalaba de las mejillas mientras decía sobre lo adorable que era, incluso cuando iba a Johto, se ofrecía a acompañarme, asegurando que si iba sola me perdería tarde o temprano. No me gustaba que me diera tantas atenciones, porque al final no parecía Gold, sino un híbrido con cierto aspecto de Ruby.

Lo mismo sucedía con Silver; nunca se sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y siempre se quedaba mirando fijamente a las personas, asustándolas. Silver me agradaba, pero era demasiado sobreprotector con Blue y conmigo, nunca me dejaba ir al Bosque ni salir a la esquina. Era extraño, porque Blue me miró ceñuda cuando él me abrazó y luego se fue de viaje, sin despedirse de Blue.

Los chicos eran demasiado complicados para mi gusto, es decir, tan solo mirar a Red eso era claro. Red no entendía los sentimientos complicados, para él todos eran amigos y eran felices, aunque no lo fueran. Blue siempre me hacía bromas sobre si me gustaba Red y era cierto.

Sonreí ampliamente, adentrándome en las profundidades del Bosque Viridian, soltando un suspiro sin querer.

Nunca supe qué era coquetear a alguna otra persona, ni eso de los besos. Eran temas que siempre evitaba o que simplemente ignoraba cuando comenzaban a hablar de ello. Me regresé por donde vine, sabiendo que Blue intentaría matarme si la dejo sola en la reunión de los Dex Holders, valoraba mi vida y no estaba dispuesta a fallecer en sus manos.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido, teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de temas que teníamos que tocar; al final, Green y Blue fueron a la cocina a hacer té y me quedé sola con Red. Sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé.

—Red-san...—musité, atrayendo la atención de él.

—Dime Yellow.

—¿Usted conoce la historia del hilo rojo de destino?—pregunté en voz baja. Red pareció meditar la pregunta por unos momentos. Luego habló con lentitud.

—Sí, conozco la historia, mi mamá la contaba—Sonrió cruzado de brazos. Giró a ver si Blue y Green ya habían terminado, pero no. El silencio se volvió denso, no parecía poder ser roto por ninguna oración coherente. Él parecía nervioso, visiblemente incómodo con la situación que se había generado—, ehm...Yellow ¿sabes quién es tu extremo?—inquirió, mientras arqueaba una ceja. Yo negué con la cabeza, y cuando abrí la boca para reforzar la resupuesta, Blue entró riendo, tomando de la mano a Green.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Ambos se miraron entre sí, pero no pronunciaron palabra.

Red se removió incómodo y teminó por levantarse de la silla donde estaba.

Entonces allí lo supe.

Sonreí.

* * *

Terminó.

No habrá más, porque sé que lo corté sensualmente en la mejor parte.

Fue extremadamente corto, y me duele en el alma, porque yo y hago en su mayoría son One-shots (y muchos sabrán que esos son de más de mil palabras).

Pero cumplí.

*se golpea en el pecho*

Ahora debo buscar parejas para mi versión de NL :D

~Ravie. (Recién me di cuenta de que significa algo en francés .o.)


End file.
